


Misconceptions

by Atalto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Getting Together, I love this trio, Multi, Pre-Relationship, why is it so rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalto/pseuds/Atalto
Summary: Shiro, Lance and Allura visit an alien planet to attempt an alliance negotiation. As with everything, it doesn't go to plan





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you'd thought you'd seen the last of me, huh
> 
> This is a prompt fill from my tumblr from the wonderful Undinelance, so big thanks for that!  
> I'm head over heels for this rarepair, why is there nothing for it apart from NSFW?
> 
> Enjoy!

Allura had only been awake for three Vargas, and already she wanted to slam her head into the centre console. Repeatedly.

She had awoken to find an alliance request from Quinsess, an unfortunately nearby planet that she recalled from her childhood. Her father had often made her accompany him in goodwill visits, and the home species weren't anyone she ever wanted to visit again. But the Quinrans were intelligent, and were renounced throughout the universe for their tactical knowledge; to turn down an alliance would be a foolish move, and right now Voltron needed more allies than ever.

"Quinran's are just so, ugh," she sighed and buried her head in her hands after explaining all this to Shiro, "annoyingly inquisitive!"  
"So they're nosy?" Shiro raised an eyebrow before smiling at her confusion. "When someone demands to know information they have no right to know."  
Her face twisted in thought. "Well, yes, I guess they are rather like that."  
That earned a bemused laugh from Shiro, who returned to flicking through lines of text on his data pad. "If you want, we can come down with you." He coughed. "I would like to, anyway. For protection."  
"I think you'll find I can take care of myself." Allura smiled at the very obvious blush that was creeping across Shiro's face, "but some company would certainly be appreciated."

"Good morning lads and ladies!" A voice suddenly erupted from the doorway, so full of energy for so early that it could only have been Lance. "Or, just lad and lady, seeing as it's only you guys in here."  
"Good morning, Lance." She braced herself and-  
"Good mornin' to you too, beautiful." There it was, the token flirt she'd come to expect; thankfully, he had lost his heat overtime, so what was once a serious attempt at a score was now friendly banter.

Shiro had that look on his face, Allura noted. He was planning something.  
"Hey, Lance? How are you up for a field mission today?"  
Lance stalled, taken back by Shiro's question. "Well, it's not like I'm doing anything today, so yeah sure, why not?"  
"It would only be diplomatic, and mostly just-"  
A hand waved through the air. "Shiro, dude, I'm in. Just shout me when you're leaving."

It was only when Shiro agreed to accompany her to the Black lion that she questioned his motives, to which he stuttered over the answer. Something told her that he never expected anyone to ask.  
"If there's anyone willing to talk about their private life, it's going to be Lance." He eventually replied.  
"I like your thinking."

Once Lance had joined them, it was a short trip to the planets surface, the lion cutting through green clouds of dust to see a beautiful palace appear in front of them. At the door, three humanoid aliens were waiting for them, waving their five arms frantically in welcome.  
"Princess Allura!" The middle one called, skin a deeper purple than the ones surrounding it, "Princess Allura, you're arrived! My name it's Hepzah, we have been awaiting your return for many a quintent!"  
"It's an honour, really." Her voice sounded fake even through her own ears, and she held out a stiff hand in greeting. "These are the new Paladins of Voltron, Lance and Shiro. They will be accompanying me on this visit." It was more of an order than a request, but Hepzah didn't seem to mind.  
"Of course Princess, your lovers are protective of you, we can respect that! Now, if you'll just follow me..." he turned and moved into the building, gesturing for the others to follow.

Wait, did they just say lovers?  
Allura decided not to think too hard about it. Thankfully, it was likely just a slip of the tongue, and neither Shiro or Lance seemed to have noticed.

They were led out to a large, heavily decorated room, laced with crystal chandeliers and finely handwoven tapestries depicting what Allura could only have guessed was moments from their history. Contained within was a large crowd of finely dressed Quinrans, all mingling and drinking some brown-sludge based drink. Lance let out a quiet sound of disgust as he was passed one by a gloved arm that seems to appear from nowhere, but was quickly silenced by an elbow in the rib from Shiro that Allura couldn't help but laugh at.  
"Please, feel free to socialise," Hepzah insisted enthusiastically, waving around his five arms at the room and the aliens within, "the Emperor will arrive soon!"  
"Thank you for your hospitality-" Shiro tried to say, voice formal and monotone, until Hepzah grinned and leaned in to Lance and Shiro.  
"Do not worry Paladins, I shall alert the visitors the the Princess is not to be harassed," he said, voice dropping to a whisper, before he winked and backed away, "your relationship is safe here."

"I'm sorry, what?" Lance eventually stuttered out, seemingly the first to speak out of the three, but Hepzah was already halfway down the long corridor. Spinning on his foot, he faced Shiro with a face full of alarm, who in turn furrowed his eyebrows and looked towards Allura.  
"You don't think they've got the wrong end of the stick here, do ya'?" Lance sounded cautious, and Allura wanted to run her hands through her hair despite the elaborate updo.  
"If they do, we play along until they give us the alliance," She said with a sigh, "we really need this."  
Shiro nodded in understanding, "then we'll pretend. It's not for that long, right?" He gently placed one hand of Allura's upper arm, causing her to lift her head and receive a soft smile from the older paladin. "Lance, are you alright with this?" Shiro's other hand went to Lance's shoulder, who seemed like he needed a moment to register the fact that it was there before placing one hand over the top.  
"Hey, I make a fantastic fake boyfriend!" He flashed a grin finally, hand lowering to the air but never leaving Shiro's, "you couldn't have picked better people for the job, Princess."  
A laugh was shared around the three, before Allura held her arms out, "so, shall we?"

* * *

 

A little while later, and the Emperor still hadn't turned up. At this point, Allura was pretty sure she'd spoken to every Quinran official at least twice, and Lance had actually drunk the brown sludge - an obvious sign of the time this was taking.

"You know, they seem awfully comfortable with each other's company."  
Allura turned suddenly, taken by surprise, to find an elder Quinran at her side. "I'm sorry?"  
"Suitors tend to deeply despise each other," she said slowly, taking a long sip from a crystal goblet, "but your two seem to get along better than any friends."  
She pointed one long, spindly arm over at where Lance and Shiro were closely refilling their glasses at the side of the room, both talking quietly in a somewhat intimate conversation; Allura felt almost rude watching them, and eventually had to look away when the Quinran chuckled croakily. "I would almost say they love each other as much as they love you."  
"I'm sorry, you've lost me again." Allura said with an impatient smile.  
"I watched you as you descended the staircase." She smiled knowingly, to the point where Allura felt slightly intimidated, "I could see the deep affection for you they harboured, and how you treasured them, and yet here they are, affectionate for each other." She drained her glass as Allura stood in shock, "maybe you should tell them, Princess. It appears to be a lovely setup."  
"Pardon me, but how-"  
She was cut off by a hand on her wrist, and the Quinran leaning in closely. "We see through your schemes, Princess. There are lots of things about our race that your father did not tell you." She pulled away again, looking over Allura's shoulder, "your Paladins have returned to you, and such is my que to leave. Heed my advice, Princess, and I wish good life to you." Before Allura could say anything, the Quinran had turned and walked off, and Lance and Shiro had materialised at her sides.  
"Hey, Princess? You okay?" She heard Lance ask, slipping one hand into hers. She nodded, moving her other arm before Shiro took that hand as well, looking at her, concerned.  
"I'm fine, but Quinran's are an _incredibly_ confusing species." She sighed, third time tonight, and corrected her shock-slackened posture. "She also implied there is no reason to fake a relationship."  
Neither of the hands holding hers pulled away; if she let herself think about it for too long, they tightened instead.  
"Is that the Emperor?" Shiro looked up and pointed to the short and immensely large Quinran who had just entered the room, surrounded by waiters and other important-looking aliens tripping over themselves for the chance to talk.  
"That's him, it's very likely." She replied, hoping her relief at the topic change. Next to her, Lance began bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.  
"Come on then, lets go haggle an alliance and get out of here." His head gestured to a point over his shoulder, "that stuff tastes worse than Nunvill."

* * *

 

The actual dealmaking didn't take that long. Despite Shiro's many protests for an official deal, the Emperor seemed rather more concerned with the four or five female Quinran that had flocked around him, and made several blasé remarks towards any ideas they had. They left barely anytime later with the promise of any required aid should Voltron need it, and at that point Shiro looked ready to punch a wall and Lance was doing all he could to ensure that wouldn't become a reality. Allura felt a headache growing behind her eyelids.

"So, what have we learned from this then?" Lance jokingly asked once they were back in the Black lion.  
Shiro snorted sarcastically. "Never try and make deals with sex-obsessed politicians."  
Laughing, Allura gave up. She wrapped one arm around Lance's waist, drawing him in for a hug until his head was in the crook of her neck, and the other looped around Shiro's shoulders, or at least as close as she could get whilst he was piloting.  
"Uh, Princess?" Lance asked quietly, face flushed but not rudely, "are you okay?"  
"We should do this again sometime," she stated, small smile on her face, "just us three."  
Shiro laughed. "That sounds like a plan, Allura."  
"Agreed!"

They were her boys, oblivious and loud like yelmores in a pack, but her boys nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr - svendidntdieforthis.tumblr.com!  
> (the Quinrans are empaths shhh)
> 
> Thanks for reading my dudes, kudos/comments are my lifeblood


End file.
